battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pencil/Gallery
Welcome to Pencil's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Pencil's images! Pencil 17.png Pencil angry-1-.png Pencil23.png Pencil22.png IDFB Pencil.png Pencil21.png Pencil20.png Pencil19.png Pencil18.png Pencil17.png|Pencil holding a cake Pencil 16.png Pencil 15.png Pencil 14.png Pencil 13.png Pencil 12.png Pencil 11.png Pencil 10.png Pencil 9.png Old Pencil.png|The former version of Pencil. Is it scary or not? Pencil 24.PNG Pencil kick GB.PNG|Pencil kicks Golf Ball Pencil and Icy.PNG|(Episode 17) Pencil is stuck, along with Ice Cube Pencil.png PencilHoldingCupcake.png|Pencil holding a cupcake. BFB_Pencil.png Happy Pencil.PNG|Pencil is really happy (Episode 6) Pencilisbubble.png|Pencil turns into Bubble to prove Match is hallucinating. Pencil and Match.PNG Pencil zapped.PNG|Pencil zapped before lightning flash Pencil argue Ruby.PNG|Pencil wants Ruby to press a button! Pencil 3 Revised.png Image.matchpencil.jpg Bubble pencil match.PNG Broken Pencil.PNG Rock and pencil.PNG Pencil on inanimate insanity.PNG|Pencil makes a cameo appearance on Inanimate Insanity after Nickel called pencils stupid PencilShot.png Penciltree.png Laseredbubble.png Laseredfiery.png Pencil-Donut Conflict.png|Pencil starts a conflict with Donut Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Icecakehurlpencil.png|Pencil getting smacked away from a chunk of ice. Pencilordering.png|"SHUT UP AND GET IN THE VAN" BLACK PENCIL.png|Black Pencil pencilicon.png|Icon used when Pencil is up for elimination. Not Attached.PNG|'Mistake:' (Episode 19) Pencil's Mouth and Hand is not attached. Image.danceparty.jpg|Pencil and Match headbang 168px-Fuzzy_Puffball_Speaker_Box.png|Hey! It's so fuzzy! Vomitaco.png|Pencil in the Barf Bag Challenge 993.jpg|Pencil is about to get slapped by Needle. 990.png|Pencil about to throw vomit image.rejoincontestpencil.jpg|So I can rejoin the contest! Screen Shot 2013-06-07 at 8.49.40 PM.png|TOO, Connected..... Pencil's Promo Pic.png Image.rubypeanuts.jpg You two have.png Go for points.png Quiet down.png Final 11.png Jaja.png Killing people with your fingers.png Y r u kicking that.png Marron ball.png Capture94.PNG Capture95.PNG Match TLC.jpg Capture93.PNG Capture70.PNG Capture43.JPG Capture45.JPG She's shrinking .jpg|"Cool, it's Ice Cube, and she's shrinking!" Oh no.jpg No she's falling.jpg Close up.jpg Capture142.PNG Capture141.PNG 640px-BFDI25.jpg Pencil vs. David.jpg pencil and david.PNG|Close Your Eyes, Yeah yeah yeah! Screenshot 2014-08-31-08-33-12.png Screenshot 2014-08-31-08-34-14.png Screenshot 2014-08-31-08-34-35.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-36.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-26-14.png EyebrowsPencil.png Capture273.PNG Capture271.PNG Capture267.PNG Capture2634.PNG Capture257.PNG Capture228.PNG Capture227.PNG Capturekll.JPG|Pencil, Match, and Ice Cube falling off a cliff Capturew.JPG Capture .JPG Capturee.JPG Captureg.JPG Capture3949583-4985943-8593.JPG Image!.jpg Imagematchandfriends.jpg Image.matchpencil.jpg|Pencil shows off her knot tying skills Fat pencil.png|Strecthed Pencil (Episode 4) Pencil have 66.png Yoyle Pencil.png Image!.jpg Imagematchandfriends.jpg 175342 194501620578058 3914451 o.jpg|Pencil got wrapped by fish monster's tongue. Its portable.png Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.33.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.39.25 pm.png|2 Gelatins!? BFDIA 3 Scene.PNG Cake hit.png|Pencil gets hit with an ice chunk. KREP.png|It's K-R-E-P! Now our STUPID tests are STUPIDLY on STUPID fire!.png|Thanks an octodecillion, Match! Pencil dies.jpg|Pencil gets laser-fried. Ruby jumps .jpg|Pencil with Icy, Match, and Ruby at the top of Evil Leafy. Burnttoachirsp.jpg|Ruby: Oops... Imagecage.jpg|Wrong button! Images 099.jpg|Pencil with the others outside the gates of Dream Island. images_326.jpg|Pencil spearheading the FreeSmart team name idea. Images 377.jpg|Pencil acting as a plug in the Cherries sinking boat in Take the Plunge: Part 2. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.52 PM.png|Pencil, Bubble and Match. Squishy Cherries on their skiis.PNG Pie explodesin.jpg|Pencil gets hit by pieces of pie Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.27.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.21.20 PM.png|Hey, look. It's me! Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.27.06 PM.png|Pencil and Match playing with mini versions of themselves. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Pencil in BFDI's third anniversary. Playdate.png Final17talk.png Pencil and Pen in Cycle of Life.jpg Allscreaming.PNG Capture443.PNG|:O 1479070724826.png 1479070823591.png NoMatchNo.png PencilIDFBIntro1.png PencilIDFBIntro2.png PencilIDFBIntro3.png Pencil Punched.png|Pencil gets hit by Fist Thingy in Inanimate Insanity Pencil_on_inanimate_insanity.png|Pencil on Inanimate Insanity 7 People did not fall into danger zone BFDI 15.jpg Stabed Pencil.png Pencilisbubble.png|Pencil Turning Into Bubble Pencil and Leafy.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg angrypencil.PNG|"You murdered her!" Shocked pencil.png|No mercy for Iance! pencil and naily.png|"Let's punish Naily!" pence pence at bfb voting.png|Pencil, up for elimination in BFB episode 1 Ice Cube and Pencil stuck together with Springy Shoes.jpg IMG 1301.PNG|Pencil getting sucked into Four IMG ABCDEF123.PNG Pencil Icon.png|Pencil's Idle Pencil_Intro.png|Pencil as seen in the BFDIA/IDFB intro Pencil 25.png|Pencil in GTTTATINT Screenshot_20170810-200108.jpg|Pencil in Total Firey Island (She was also the winner) Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-41.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-58.png Pencil and Bubble Win 1st Place BFDI 17.jpg Bubble tastes Pencil's Ice Cream.jpg The Reveal BFDI Pencil.png Pen and Blocky Help Pencil.png Elim119pencil.png|"This machine thingy must be broken!" Pencil.jpg screen.png|Pencil messing with the screen freesmartargue.png|Pencil arguing with Bubble. bURNING Pencil.png|Pencil on fire. pencil puppte.png|Puppet Pencil in Bowling, Now with Explosions! OMG yoy.png|"OMG Yay!" -Pencil Lets form an alliance Bubble.png|"Let's form an alliance!" -Bubble I choose rocky too.png|"I choose Rocky too" -Pencil Yeah Listen to Pencil.png|"Yeah, listen to Pencil! Now go!" -Golf Ball Cliff jumping!.png|Pencil and Leafy jumping off cliffs. Hit with a frisbee.png|Pencil hit with a "Frisbee". Pencil bubble and match.png pencilbfb.PNG|Pencil, as seen in BFB. Hey were the alliance too right.png|"Hey we are the alliance right?" -Pencil talking to Match and Ruby. D45E95A5-ABE0-444F-816F-463D17D86001.jpg|Pencil's elimination in BFB(64th) Pencil Clone.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.51 AM.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.11 AM.png BFDI Pencil Fixed.png Pencil-BFB.png PenPencilPinRocky.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-13-14.png pencilll.png Pencil holding pencil holding pencil holding ....GIF|Pencil's doodle PENCE PENCE AND MATCH.PNG 32C05589-8357-4D82-A05B-4A4F78191789.png|Pencil Puppet 7929BDC7-EC67-4623-A6ED-F8811F7431F0.png pencil voting.png GTtT Pencil.png pencil intro 2.png Pencil TeamIcon.png Pencil-BFB.png|Pencil in the BFB Intro PencilBottom.png _1616.png|Pencil on iance' swing. 8B2A1A05-D300-45BD-9D32-936D51F5F89F.png Final Round Pencil and David.jpg Round 2 Rocky and Pencil.jpg Round 1 Leafy and Bubble.jpg Round 1 Pencil and Spongy.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Pencil